


nothing but mammals

by vityenka



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bearded Victor Nikiforov, Beards (Facial Hair), Canon Compliant, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Come Swallowing, Dom Katsuki Yuuri, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Sub Victor Nikiforov, i love these two, this is just some filthy fun sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25960618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityenka/pseuds/vityenka
Summary: yuuri wakes viktor up for some pre-practice exercise.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	nothing but mammals

**Author's Note:**

> this is a purely self-indulgent ass-eating fic ft sub viktor with stubble. title is from bad touch by bloodhound gang because i really couldn't come up with anything better. also it's hilarious. please enjoy!

“Good morning,” Viktor groans as Yuuri sinks between his legs. “ _ Very  _ good morning.” Yuuri smirks as he mouths at Viktor’s balls, heavy between his thighs and cock leaking. “God, Yuuri, your  _ mouth _ .” Yuuri sucks wetly at his balls and fists his cock fast and hot, squeezing. Viktor arches up, lashes fluttering and mouth parted. His beard is just blooming, scratchy still, but Yuuri rises up onto his knees and presses a wet kiss to Viktor’s mouth, anyway. 

“We have to go to the rink soon, Vitya,” Yuuri whispers into Viktor’s mouth. Viktor, who whines and tugs at Yuuri’s hips, grinding their cocks together. 

“Please,” Viktor begs, “I need you.” Yuuri grins, teeth flashing as he rocks his hips downward. Viktor’s hands squeeze at the soft of his waist, his own hips bucking. “Yuuri, I won’t make it the whole day if-”

“Shh,” Yuuri runs his thumb over Viktor’s lower lip. “Let me take care of you.” With that, he squirms back down the bed and sucks Viktor’s cock into his mouth, heavy weight on his tongue as Viktor cries out, chest flushed a bright red. Viktor rocks up into the wet heat of his mouth, fists a handful of Yuuri’s dark hair. It’s all obscene, wet noises from there. Viktor sinks into the feeling, allows Yuuri’s tongue and the lightest scrape of his teeth to bring him to the edge. 

“ _ Yuuri,”  _ Viktor chokes out, thighs vibrating with the effort of holding back his orgasm, wanting this to last. Yuuri pulls off, wraps a tight hand around the base of Viktor’s cock and smirks up at him, lips wet and shiny. 

Yuuri tilts his head and licks his lips. “You can be a good boy for me, can’t you, Vitya?” Viktor nods rapidly, mouthing  _ yes  _ as Yuuri runs his thumb over Viktor’s cockhead. “Then you’ll eat me out while I finish you off, but you have to hold off from coming until I’m finished.” Viktor swallows and nods again. He’s so hard it hurts, and Yuuri’s tight grip does nothing to relieve that desperation. It does bring him back from the edge, and he relaxes against the bed sheets as Yuuri lets go and crawls up his body. 

Their lips are only a breath apart as Yuuri smirks down at him. “Will you do that for me, Viten’ka? I want to hear you say it.” 

“Yes, Yuuri,” Viktor breathes. Yuuri cups his cheek and kisses him, running his tongue along Viktor’s bottom lip until his mouth falls open and Yuuri can slip his tongue inside. Viktor moans, drops a hand on the small of Yuuri’s back to pull him flush against Viktor. 

Yuuri pulls away, but brushes his thumb across the peak of Viktor’s cheekbone. “Beautiful, darling,” Yuuri says. He casts one last intense look at Viktor before he turns and leans over, presenting his ass to Viktor. Yuuri looks over his shoulder and wiggles a bit, raising one dark eyebrow. “Well?” 

Viktor spreads Yuuri’s asscheeks and his cock twitches at the sight of Yuuri’s hole, still stretched and ready for him from last night. He scratches his stubble against Yuuri’s skin, feels him shudder and hears him sigh as he sucks on the tip of Viktor’s cock. Viktor digs his fingers into the soft flesh of Yuuri’s hips. He presses open-mouthed kisses up Yuuri’s thighs, biting down and watching marks bloom. He’s truly the most beautiful thing Viktor has ever seen, and he can’t hold himself back anymore. Viktor licks a hot stripe up Yuuri’s balls and to his hole, before sinking his tongue right in. Yuuri lets out a muffled moan where he’s lowering his mouth onto Viktor’s cock. 

The wet heat around his tongue and his cock is almost too much to bear; Viktor can’t help but thrust upward into Yuuri’s pliant mouth. Yuuri grips Viktor’s thigh, urging him on. From there, it’s all instinct. Viktor works Yuuri open with his tongue, leaving him shaking and fucking back onto Viktor’s face as he gags around Viktor’s cock. It sets his blood on fire, racing to all areas of his body until he’s one vibrating nerve, a bomb ready to go off. After one particularly delicious thrust, Yuuri’s spit running down his weeping cock, Yuuri pulls off. He turns to look back at Viktor, drool all over his chin and face flushed, hair sweaty and stuck to his forehead. “Make me come, Vitya,  _ do it.”  _

Viktor flips them over, dives down towards Yuuri’s cock and sucks him in. Yuuri shouts, grabs Viktor’s hair and fucks in. Viktor swallows around the weight in his mouth as Yuuri thrusts in, fast and dirty. Viktor opens up for him, taking him so well. Yuuri tells him so, gasping out “ _ fuck, yes, so good,”  _ as he drives his cock into Viktor. “I’m  _ coming,”  _ Yuuri growls and he does, holding Viktor’s head there as he shakes apart, hips stuttering and fingers tight in silver strands. “Oh god,” Yuuri gasps, falling backwards. “Come here,” he grasps for Viktor, who scrambles up until Yuuri’s hands are on his ass and he’s hovering above Yuuri’s face. Yuuri looks up at him, eyes deep and half-lidded. “Fuck my mouth, Viten’ka,” he demands. 

Viktor lets out a breath and presses the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s waiting tongue, where he slides in slowly until Yuuri’s nose is pressed to the thatch of well-groomed pubic hair. It’s fucking perfect the way Yuuri can take him. They’re both so good at it, both love the other taking their pleasure. Yuuri guides him in his first few thrusts, hands cupping his waist, until Viktor has set a steady pace hurtling towards his orgasm. It builds, heat rippling up his spine and into his belly. It sits there, until Yuuri spreads him open and presses his thumb up against Viktor’s entrance. It rips through him and he comes hard inside Yuuri’s mouth, cock throbbing and thighs shaking. He falls forward, hand slamming against the wall as he falls apart, moaning loud and long. 

Yuuri looks up at him through his lashes, mouth still stretched around Viktor. He looks smug. Viktor lets out a shaky breath and draws his cock out slowly, half-hard and softening and rolls over to collapse beside Yuuri. 

“Fuck,” Viktor gasps. Yuuri grins at him and licks his lips. 

“Yes,” he agrees. He rolls over to lay on top of Viktor, covering him like a blanket. “Think you can walk?” 

Viktor thinks for a moment. “No,” he replies. Yuuri smirks. 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope ya'll liked what is titled 'sex fic' in my google docs. hoo boy. let me know what you thought in the comments! they make me almost as happy as sub viktor does <3 see you next level/next fic! <333


End file.
